This invention relates generally to the field of heat proof cartridges and more specifically to a botanical cartridge for a smoking device. The preferred embodiment relates to a portable vaporizer devices.
The present invention is related to the field of smoking devices that are commonly used to release the active ingredients of plant material or to release therapeutic compounds. A healthier alternative to smoking, vaporizers heat the material at a much lower temperature when compared to traditional smoking so that the active compounds contained in the plant material produce an aromatic vapor instead of smoke. Rather than burning the plant material, which can produce numerous harmful by-products, this vapor contains virtually zero particulate matter and significantly reduced noxious gases. By avoiding combustion and resulting smoke, the user is able to achieve the same desired effects without the harmful side-effects of smoking.
There are two basic types of vape devices. One is a larger device that is usually placed on a table top and is specifically set up to ensure that the botanical contents do not burn, and the other is a smaller portable device where the botanical material is placed in a chamber with a heating element at the base of the chamber. The portable device has the advantage of being discrete and easily transportable, but has the disadvantage of possibly igniting the portion of the botanical material that is in close contact with the heating element, thereby potentially causing unwanted smoke and or other noxious gases.
This is a deficiency in the portable type vape units. Additionally, the user must measure and fill the chamber of the portable unit with botanical material which can be a messy and inaccurate process. Finally, the chamber of the portable vape unit must be cleaned regularly because of the buildup of sticky residue in the chamber after use.